warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
30 Day- Warriors Challenge
This a Challenge between Nibby and Crazy. The results will be posted here. If you want to play, here are the challenges! Day 1- Draw your favorite Warrior. *CrazyNeonWolfx~ Gray Wing *Nibby the Bird~ Firestar Day 2- Draw your favorite leader. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Tallstar * Nibby the Bird~ Bluestar Day 3: Draw your favorite Medicine Cat. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Goosefeather * Nibby the Bird~ Yellowfang Day 4: Draw your favorite villain. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Mapleshade * Nibby the Bird~ Tigerstar * Day 5: Draw your least favorite warrior cat. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Hollyleaf * Nibby the Bird~ Brambleclaw Day 6: Draw the death that made you cry/feel sad the most. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Gray Wing’s Death * Nibby the Bird~ Moonflower Day 7: Draw the cat/s who died, but make them look like they are in Starclan/The Dark Forest. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Snowkit (I feel like after he died, he was just dead.) * Nibby the Bird~ Hawkfrost Day 8: Draw your least favorite villain. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Tigerstar, or Thistleclaw. * Nibby the Bird~ Ashfur Day 9: Draw a scene from your favorite book. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Twilight * Nibby the Bird~ Darkest Hour (told you I'd go for classics) Day 10: Draw your favorite ship. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Finleap X Twigbranch * Nibby the Bird~ Bright x Cloud Day 11: Draw your favorite Kittypet. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Fuzzball (I know he was in one book, but heck I love him.) * Nibby the Bird~ Smudge Day 12: Draw your favorite loner. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Spiresight * Nibby the Bird~ Barley and Ravenpaw Day 13: Draw your favorite rouge. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ ? * Nibby the Bird~ Bone Day 14: Draw your favorite Warrior Code, and someone breaking that rule. -This can be an OC breaking it too.- * CrazyNeonWolfx~ ? * Nibby the Bird~ Brokenstar forcing kits to fight Day 15: Draw a cat who you think should have lived a while longer. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Runningwind (Wow Nibby! XD) * Nibby the Bird~ Runningwind Day 16: Draw a death that made you happy. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Darktail * Nibby the Bird~ Tigerstar Day 17: Draw a death that made you shocked. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Hawkfrost’s * Nibby the Bird~ Stonefur Day 18: Draw one of the parts of the series which you thought was the most unfair. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ How everyone keeps blaming Squirrelflight for Leafpool’s mistake. I mean seriously they just keep pushing it to the point it’s just annoying! They mention it in the newest book and I almost stopped reading. * Nibby the Bird~ Literally all of the fourth series Day 19: Draw a cat who you think should be respected more. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Honeyfern * Nibby the Bird~ Mothwing Day 20: Draw your favorite Elder. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Dustpelt * Nibby the Bird~ Mousefur and Longtail (sorry I couldn't choose) Day 21: Draw a non-popular ship that you like. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Alderheart X Neetletail * Nibby the Bird~ Tawnypelt x Squirrelflight Day 22: Create a lovechild of a ship that you like, if they didn't already have kits! If they did have kits, draw them! * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Ashfur X Squirrelflight * Nibby the Bird~ Feathertail x Crowpaw Day 23: Draw your least favorite leader. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Leopardstar * Nibby the Bird~ Hailstar Day 24: Draw one of the oldest cats you can think of. -This depends on how well you are caught up with the series.- * CrazyNeonWolfx~ (Nibs I’m stealing yours! XD) Rock. * Nibby the Bird~ uh, Rock? Day 25: Draw one of the youngest cats you can think of. -This depends on how well you are caught up with the series. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Pouncekit * Nibby the Bird~ Snapkit, Spotkit, and Flykit (no clue who these are just looked at river of fire allegiances) Day 26: Draw one of the most annoying cats you can think of. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Breezepelt * Nibby the Bird~ Spottedleaf Day 27: Draw one of the most kind cats you can think of. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Briarlight * Nibby the Bird~ Cinderpelt Day 28: Draw two of your favorite warriors as kits, and make them play-fight together! * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Redkit and Darkit. (Not because they are my favorite, merely cause I wanna draw them as kits.) * Nibby the Bird~ Day 29: Draw your least favorite Medicine Cat. * CrazyNeonWolfx~ Leafpool * Nibby the Bird~ Kestrelflight (like why is he so popular?) Day 30: Draw out what's happening in the last page that you read! * CrazyNeonWolfx~ (I don’t wanna draw that scene so I’ll do one in the book I just read.) Twigbranch being a boss and leaping through fire. * Nibby the Bird~ (the last warriors book I read that I can remember was Crookedstar's Promise so I'm just gonna draw the ending of that) Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress